This invention relates to a drawer slide and more particularly, a member having a C-shaped cross section installable on the underside of a drawer to coact with an elongated dresser guide having a generally T-shaped cross section. The instant invention constitutes an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,107.
In my prior patent, an elongated metal member having a general C-shape in cross section was disclosed. This slide member was well received by the trade, particularly among those manufacturers who did not care to go to the expensive and complicated installation of ball bearing guides. The patented slide member was readily installable and relatively rugged. However, because of its length and shape, it resulted, in some instances, in drawer play, i.e., side to side movement. Attempts to minimize this by keeping closer tolerances on the slide member created disadvantageous "drag" where the slide member bore against the dresser guide, i.e., the generally T-shaped member normally made of wood. Further, as the tolerances were tightened, distortions of the generally C-shaped cross section resulted which caused further disadvantages in operation, particularly removal of the drawer from the dresser and reinstallation.
All of the foregoing disadvantages have been avoided by the instant invention which makes use of a rib in each of the vertical side walls of the C-shaped section and which ribs run substantially the entire length of the slide member. The inventive ribs create a precision bearing surface with the T-shaped wooden guide so as to minimize play while at the same time minimizing drag and further rigidify or stabilize the cross section against undesirable distortion.